


【权贵】丑闻

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】丑闻

“滴嘟。”黄明昊用密码打开顶楼公寓的大门，市中心的高级公寓，一梯独户，顶楼最贵，客厅的落地窗几乎一览整个城市。

今天是有仪式感的一天。这个时间段，这间公寓的主人，范丞丞还没有回来。黄明昊是来跟他告别的，他该怀着怎么样的心情，或许是感恩，因为有张好皮囊他能遇到贵人；因为认识了范丞丞他不用再住在小小的廉租房；但更多是解脱，因为范丞丞，给他经济资助的人，是个有妇之夫，他们的关系是一段悖德的冒险。

究竟为什么范丞丞会和他的现任妻子结婚黄明昊也不清楚，但他只懂享受范丞丞分给自己一点爱，或者称不上爱，喜欢则更妥当。他把肩上背的印着VLTN的波普风新款小包和自己的无袖衫脱下来，这些都是他们前几天逛商场的时候买的，一边走一边丢在了玄关。

然后他开始脱裤子，一条牛仔裤，联名合作款，很贵，他很喜欢，如果不是范丞丞他买不起。但这条裤子范丞丞并不喜欢，说像美国流浪汉，就差把裤子松松垮垮的卡在屁股上穿，黄明昊知道美国很多黑人这样穿，逗范丞丞把裤子往下拉，卡在屁股最翘的地方，不掉下来也不穿好，范丞丞笑着告诉他这样的穿法起源是监狱里露出屁股求操。

然后他脱了内裤，也丢在了地上，刚好在复式楼的二楼的浴室，他熟练的放好浴缸的水泡澡，他在玩水面的泡泡，托在手上吹掉，玩不厌。洗完澡，他在后颈喷了一点香水，是范丞丞卧室里的那瓶，应该是他常用的那瓶。

在等待范丞丞回来的时候，他偷偷躲进范丞丞的衣帽间，试他的衣服。他的衣服，和黄明昊的衣服不是一个风格，他的衣柜里一半都是名贵的西装，墨镜，帽子，连袖扣领带都放了一柜子。黄明昊随意拿了一件白衬衣，比自己的大一号，刚好遮住了臀部，但没扣上扣子，他向来不喜欢正儿八经的穿衣服。

范丞丞是个近视，他床头柜上还放着他在家看书会戴的玳瑁框的眼镜，方方正正的边框，戴在黄明昊脸上让他充满书生气，可是没穿好的衣服和根本没穿的裤子，又有些说不清道不明的色情。度数很高，黄明昊刚戴上眼镜还有点晕，于是他把它取下来，拿在手上。

范丞丞和妻子的房子住在近郊的别墅区，他不常回家，那里他也不愿称之为“家”。在有的人眼里，范丞丞丑闻缠身，他是个奉子成婚的渣男，因为显然范丞丞不爱他的妻子。但事实是他如果不是被她灌醉到不醒人事，起床他也不会真的相信之后她谎称怀孕而选择同她结婚。那个时候他还不在意，现在的妻子是家族世交的女儿，这桩婚事家里都很赞同，既然他跟妻子说过，自己不爱她，妻子还是愿意结婚的话，皆大欢喜，他便无所谓。可是遇到黄明昊之后他就不这么想了，他想离婚，但他不能，他和黄明昊就只能偷情。

刚回到市中心的这个公寓，他买来给自己住的公寓，就看到玄关的地上有件衣服和一个斜挎包。只有黄明昊知道这里的密码，地上的东西显然也是黄明昊的，但这件衣服他没见过，他拿起来闻了一下，是黄明昊的香水味，还混着点颜料的味道。

他给黄明昊也买了公寓，这里黄明昊来的少，通常他们会窝在黄明昊的公寓里，度过一个周末，可以放肆的吃垃圾食品，不用健身运动，不知日夜疯狂的做爱，这些都是范丞丞结婚、继承家里的公司之后最顶级奢侈的消遣。这间不大的公寓在离黄明昊工作室很近的地方，很方便这个穷困潦倒的青年艺术家工作。

顺着他丢的衣物，范丞丞走到二楼的浴室里，没有人，但带着香味儿的热气还氤氲在里面，他退出浴室看到主卧的门是开的，便走了进去。他看见黄明昊在衣帽间里穿着自己的白衬衫站在落地镜前，从镜子的反射里他刚好看见自己。

黄明昊转过身，范丞丞才看清黄明昊衣冠不整的样子，腿间的东西有点抬头的趋势。黄明昊也不遮掩，衬衣的两边遮住他胸脯时隐时现，然后他拿着范丞丞的眼镜，把眼镜架叼在嘴里，从衣帽间里走出来。

“你怎么来了？”他和黄明昊最近有些小摩擦惹得互相都不愉快，有那么几天没见面了，他昨天给黄明昊发消息，对面也回答的不咸不淡，丝毫没有想自己的意思。“不想见到我吗？”“想啊。”范丞丞对黄明昊从来都是诚实的，就像他们的第一次见面，他都把自己是有妇之夫的实情交代的一清二楚。可黄明昊跟他看对眼了，即使是暗地里偷情他也愿意委身，何况范丞丞和他妻子并不恩爱。

范丞丞脱了西装外套，搭在一旁的椅子上，用右手松了松领带，一把揽过黄明昊把他推倒在桌子上。深色的实木桌子上没有任何摆件，范丞丞几乎不使用它。黄明昊自己的往后仰，两手在身后撑着桌面，腿屈着踩在桌上。他微微的侧身，后穴恰好被脚踝关节遮住，他看着范丞丞咬了一下下嘴唇，红润的嘴唇被牙齿咬住然后轻快的弹动了一下，然后他咬着右手的大拇指甲，眯着眼睛问范丞丞：“我这样性不性感？”

范丞丞有点乐了，黄明昊这个“情色”艺术家。他握着黄明昊已经勃起的阴茎帮他口交，黄明昊轻声叹气。“丞丞就不想先操我吗？”范丞丞点了点头，“好啊。”刚把家伙儿插进去那个小口抽动几下，黄明昊就原形毕露，刚刚还卖弄风骚现在就夹着腿求范丞丞轻一点。

范丞丞把他的腿分开，臀部和左腿帮他抬高，这个姿势让黄明昊没什么安全感，双手在没有什么可以抓的桌面上乱摸。“其实，你可以选择抱着我呀。”范丞丞弯下身去和黄明昊额头抵在一起，身下也停了动作。

此时两双眼睛离得很近，好像能读出对方的心思。黄明昊看了范丞丞一会儿，把眼睛瞥开了，好像被看的害羞，又或者是心虚，但他确实是把手环在了范丞丞的脖子后面。

“你真乖。要是一直这么乖多好啊？”范丞丞自说自话，黄明昊没理他，嘴里停不住的流出呻吟，但这话他却听了进去。

黄明昊轻轻地推了一下范丞丞，高度默契让他一下就心领神会。黄明昊跳下桌子背对着范丞丞撑在椅子扶手上。椅子不高，他撅着屁股的动作像极了瑜伽里的下犬式，范丞丞不同他讲客气，对着那个被自己操开的穴口直接挺了进去。

“唔...”黄明昊忍不住叫了一下，这个姿势最大化了双方的快感。范丞丞虽然好像霸道，但其实他是个极温柔的人，黄明昊若是真的被他弄的难受了，他自然会停下动作；可是黄明昊一边喊他停一边脸颊泛红、胸口和背上都沾上粉红色的时候，他自然知道那是他高潮之前胡乱在说话。被顶到前列腺的高潮是一种从脑内顺延着脊柱的酸胀和痒麻，还有接近窒息的眩晕，黄明昊又害怕又爱这种感觉，范丞丞给他带来的灵肉合一的愉悦是让他无法自拔且成瘾的致幻剂。

等范丞丞也射了之后，他抱着范丞丞，不走开也不坐下，就站在暗红色镶金线的木椅子旁边，死死的抓住范丞丞。“那是不是我不乖了，你就不再喜欢我了？”黄明昊说道。

范丞丞只是无心，他从没要求过黄明昊多乖巧听话，他喜欢黄明昊有性格意气风发的模样，也喜欢黄明昊因为爱而像自己妥协乖顺的模样。“怎么会这样想？你怎么样我都爱。”范丞丞从不撒谎，他就差掏出那颗火热的真心来表达爱情。可他还是听到了那个噩耗：“我明天晚上的飞机，我要去台湾了...刚好我可以办一次个展，那里还有几个认识的朋友，都是搞艺术的，臭味相投。”

范丞丞有些沉默，黄明昊最终还是选择离开他。其实他能理解，前几天两个人的口角就是因为范丞丞的妻子发现了黄明昊的存在。这是他的第二个丑闻，他的妻子或许能允许丈夫不爱自己，出轨也罢，可是丈夫的情人还是个男人是另她崩溃的事实。

她跑来威胁过黄明昊，但黄明昊第一时间就告诉了范丞丞。范丞丞只是无奈，他想离婚，但不能马上，他们才完婚不到一年，离婚没办法和两家交代。

如果范丞丞因为黄明昊离婚，不仅仅女方的家庭，就连范丞丞自己的家里，怕都不会让他有好果子吃。毕竟范丞丞还只是个刚接手企业脚跟都没站稳的年轻人。而黄明昊也是一样，在艺术节的一颗新星，未来或许能冉冉升起。他们没有能力面对现实，也没有为了真爱叛逆的能力，但未来或许可以，所以他们在等。

“我不爱她。”  
“但她爱你。”  
“可我不爱她。”  
“但你们是夫妻。”  
“你能不能不走？”  
“我也不想走。”  
“那你便不走。”  
“她发现我们了，也来找过我了。还威胁了我。”  
“我可以保护你。”  
“你会后悔的，选择我只会毁了你自己。”  
“你的意思是我不够保护你？”  
“对，你不够强大。”  
“......”  
“......”  
“那你去台湾好好照顾自己。”  
“好，记得想我。”  
“我想你的时候能去找你吗？”  
“不知道，至少这两年不行。等风头过去吧……”  
“我偷偷去看你，一个月去一次，她不会知道...”

黄明昊早已心动，他本想决绝的离开，帅气的不留情面的说再见，做了好久的计划和打好的腹稿，还是敌不过范丞丞的几句话。范丞丞轻而易举就能将他挽回。

黄明昊曾经以为自己得到的只是来自他施舍的一部分，其实是他赤忱奉上的全部。而现在他对范丞丞充满了信心，他已经想好去台北市要住在哪里，要怎么样迎接范丞丞来自己的新家。他们会秘密的幽会，可以为了圆一个谎言编另一个谎言，但他们却对彼此真诚，就像两条河流交汇，彼此相通，知己知彼。

“我知道你现在不满意...但有一天我一定会接你回来...”  
“好啊…那我等着…”


End file.
